Trapped! Ever After
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: Sequel to Trapped! A new bunch of unfortunates have been brought to the tower for the amusement of "The Voice" Characters: Hermione, Rapunzel, Nico, Gale, Four/Tobias, Isaac (Tfios), Coco (The Chocolate Box girls) and Edith (Despicable Me)
1. A bad beginning

**Hi! Because of the success of my fic Trapped! I decided to write a sequel using even more characters! Edith and Agnes are from the _Despicable Me _films. Isaac is from Tfios, if anyone was wondering.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rapunzel, Hermione, Isaac, Tobias, Gale, Nico, Edith and Coco remaining.**

* * *

Hermione POV

I thought all of my worries were over when Harry killed Voldemort. Apparently not. I am stuck in a rickety wooden cage with a bunch of strangers, and there's no way out. The cage is being slowly levered up the side of a tower, held by a single rope and I am hit with a wave of terror every time there is a bump.

There is a girl standing next to me with long blonde hair. When I say long, I mean about 70ft. It is woven through the bars around us to keep it from trailing all the way to the ground. She is clinging to the rotting wood and staring up at the tower with a look of terror on her face.

There are three boys standing across from us that look around our age. One of them has dark hair and sunken eyes. One of them has brown hair and grey eyes. He looks like he works out. The last one is skinny and has floppy blonde hair with a pair of sunglasses.

I look down to see two girls. One of them looks about twelve and has messy brown hair that looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards, fallen out of a tree or possibly both. Her jeans are torn and muddy and she is wearing a faded green t-shirt that says "Peace for Pandas!" She must be a animal lover.

The other girl is wearing a pink hat which covers most of her hair, but I can see a little bit of blonde peeking out at the back. Apart from the hat, she is clothed entirely in black. I'm pretty sure that I can see a sword hanging from her side too. In fact, she looks like a mini ninja.

"What's going?" On says the long-blonde.

"No idea." I shrug. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Rapunzel." says the long-blonde.

"Gale." Says the boy with grey eyes. He looks at me hard. "What District are you from?"

"Don't you mean Faction?" Asks the other dark haired boy.

They begin to argue and my mind races as I try to recall when I've heard the words "Districts" and "Faction" before.

"You two are book characters!" I gasp. Rapunzel's mouth drops open.

"You're Hermione. From the Harry Potter books!" It's my turn to be shocked. Books? The twelve year old girl leans forwards.

"Hermione? You're smart. What's Hogwarts like?" Her eyes have that glint of curiosity that I usually associate with Ravenclaws like Luna.

"That doesn't matter right now." I say firmly. "What's your name?"

"Coco." She looks disappointed, but I can't do anything about that. I look across at the boys.

"Four." I'd figured that one out anyway. I look at the other one, who stares out to sea, oblivious.

"What's your name?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but looks around to hear the answer. Realisation dawns on his face.

"Were you talking to me?"

"Yes." I sigh impatiently. It annoys me when people don't pay attention.

"Oh, I'm Isaac. I'm blind, just so you know." I bite my lip, immediately feeling guilty. What's the saying, never judge a book by it's cover? I just did...

"I'm Edith." I'd forgotten about the little girl, but she's there, swinging her sword from hand to hand.

"Put the sword away." This is a completely new voice and I spin round to see a boy in the corner of the cage. My first thought is that he's emo. Then I kick myself for judging someone by their appearance.

He has raven hair and almost black eyes that seem to tunnel straight into whoever he is looking at. Rapunzel stumbles backwards when he fixes his gaze on her. The shadows seem to cling to him and I feel like I'm in the prescence of a dementor.

Edith takes a step towards him, still swinging her sword. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"No. Who are you?"

"I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." I give a squeak. Hades? The Greek god of the dead?

When Edith makes no movement to put away the sword, Nico pulls out his own. It's made of some sort of black metal and its mere presence makes me shiver. Edith is unfazed.

It happens so quickly that I don't see who lunged first, but suddenly they are locked in combat. To my surprise, it is evenly matched. Nico has the height advantage, but Edith is faster, dodging blows and stabbing Nico's feet. Coco leans forwards in excitement, but me and Rapunzel pull her back. Edith suddenly throws all of her weight into a move and slams Nico's sword out of his hand.

It skids across the floor and teeters on the edge of the cage. Nico lunges, but it tilts past the point of no return and falls, cartwheeling into nothingness. Then, the clouds clear and we see a figure looking up.

"LOOK OUT!" Nico yells down. The figure dives out of the way. "Percy?"

Edith points her sword at Nico threateningly.

"Who are your parents?" He asks. She stops dead.

"I-I don't know..." She looks at him defensively. "I'm an orphan."

Nico looks up above her head and gives a wry smile. I follow his gaze and my jaw drops. Above Edith's head is a glowing hologram. A blazing spear.

"All hail Edith, Daughter of Ares."

* * *

**Okay, that was waaaay to long, the cage would have reached the top by about half-way through it. Anyways, THANK YOU for any reviews for the last story and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Please review!**


	2. The top of the tower

**Hi! Thanks for all the favourites and follows :)**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rapunzel, Hermione, Isaac, Tobias, Gale, Nico, Edith and Coco remaining.**

* * *

Rapunzel POV

_"All hail Edith, Daughter of Ares." _

My mouth has dropped open. Edith is staring is fascination at the spear. Nico has clambered to his feet and is looking down at her with a stunned expression. "You look nothing like Clarisse."

"Who's Clarisse?" The question is out of my mouth before I realise what I said and he turns to me. Those eyes scare me a little, I swear that if you looked into them for long enough, you would finally reach the depths of the darkest part of eternity...

"Clarisse is the head councillor for the Ares cabin at Camp Half-Blood." I am lost at the words 'head councillor' but I nod anyway.

The cage creaks as it comes to a rest. One of the sides drops down to create a rickety bridge into the tower. I don't want to go in, I've just found my freedom, but I must. I wind my hair up and gather it in my arms. Gale and Four have already crossed and are waiting for us. Edith runs after them. Coco groans and follows.

Hermione is guiding Isaac across when the first gust of wind comes. Nico clings to the side of the cage and I stumble over. The wind gets stronger and Hermione only just leaps into the tower, dragging Isaac with her. The planks of wood fall and I start to slide towards the open edge of the cage.

"No, no, no..." I mutter frantically, trying to pull my hair back into the cage, but I'm still sliding. The cage tilts forwards and I scream as I pitch forwards, about to fall, arms flailing-

Then a hand grabs mine. I turn to see Nico holding onto the cage with one arm and me with the other.

"Rapunzel, when I pull you up, you need to use your hair to swing over to the tower. See that hook above the doorway?" He shouts over the gale. I do see it, but I need to know he'll get out too.

"What about you?" I yell back.

"I'll be fine." He hauls me up and we cling to the wood. Gale and Four are leaning out, trying to catch hold of the cage, but we are swinging to widely. If they were to grab us, they would be dragged along too.

I fumble with my hair until I've created a loop. I look over at Nico, who yells something up at the sky. I'm sure I heard the word 'Zeus' in there somewhere. I throw my hair and it catches on the hook. I let the cage swing back, then gather up my hair and leap. There is wind stinging my eyes, so I shut them.

I almost smash into the side of the tower, but Gale and Four grab me and drag me in. I turn, heart in mouth as Nico swings around. He seems to be judging when to leap. I hastily unravel my hair from the hook. Then he leaps. It's too short. He falls and I give a cry, but when I look down, I see that he's caught hold of a ledge about fifteen feet down.

I let my hair down, but he either can't or won't grab it. He looks up.

"Punzie..." I think that's what he says. But it can't be, I must have heard wrong. I am only called Punzie by Jack. Or Hiccup. Merida calls me Rapunzel and Flynn calls me Blondie.

I drag up my hair and throw it down again. This time, I make it wrap around his wrist. He looks up in surprise and I pull. Hermione and Coco run to help, but really, I'm fine.

We drag him up to the ledge and pull him in. Nico looks at me in shock. The others get up and drift off, but I remain.

"Thanks." I hear a faint whisper and smile as he walks in. Then the door slams behind us.

There are various swears from everyone. Nico curses in a different language.

"Swish and Flicker." Hermione mutters. Gale swears normally, but Four says something about Erudites.

"Unfortunates. You have been brought to this tower for my amusement. You will work your way down to the bottom, but one person must remain behind on each floor. _Trapped_."

* * *

We look around at each other. I can almost hear the Voice smiling as she continues. A tray shoots from a wall next to us and I almost jump out of my skin.

"When I tell you to, you will place your weapons in the tray. In case you are hesitant..." A pair of metal hands grab Coco and Edith. Edith drops her sword in surprise. A blade is at each of their throats.

"Gale, your pen-knife." He takes it out of his pocket and drops it in.

"Tobias, your gun." I look around. No-one was called Tobias. Finally, Four sighs, takes a gun from his belt and drops it into the tray.

"Your name is Tobias?" Hermione says.

"No, it's Bob." Wow. I didn't know people could be as sarcastic as Hiccup is.

"Nico, please could you put Edith's sword in the tray." He picks it up and slides it in.

"Miss Granger, your wand?" She looks like she's debating it, but Nico takes a threatening step towards her and she drops it in hurriedly.

The hands release Edith and Coco, who stumble away from the wall.

The tray slams shut and a trapdoor in the middle of the room drops open. I stare at it. It's a hexagon, the same shape as the one in the middle of my old tower at home-

_No_. I tell myself firmly. _I will not think of that._

Four looks at us. "I'm used to jumping off of buildings." He says, before leaping down. We hear a slam and a curse, but then he calls up that it's okay to jump. Gale follows him, then Hermione.

Edith drops down after them and I am about to follow, when I see Isaac looking around in confusion.

"Come on." I take his arm and lead him to the hole. He falls through it and slams into the floor below. I wince and look at Coco and Nico.

Coco looks from me to Nico, then a smirk spreads across her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." She drops down and I'm about to follow and slap her, when Nico grabs my arm.

"Rapunzel, thank you."

Then he jumps and I'm left wondering if I imagined it.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I just realised that Trapped Ever After spells TEA. That will keep me amused all evening.**

**Please review!**


	3. Floor Eight: Poisoned Harvest

**Hi! Thanks for all the favourites and follows :)**

**To _pixie_:Thanks for the review, it actually made my day :D I think that they will probably meet the people already trapped at some point (definitely Jack and maybe Tag) and I will see what I can do about Nico seeing as you asked so nicely. (And he's one of my favourites...heh) I don't read Homestuck, but I looked it up and probably will do in the future.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rapunzel, Hermione, Isaac, Tobias, Gale, Nico, Edith and Coco remaining.**

* * *

Gale POV

I land on the floor with a thud, then realise that I landed on another trapdoor. It creaks, so I get off it quickly. Four reaches out a hand. I take it and get up, just as the others fall through the trapdoor after me.

I look around. There are five green walls and one purple one. You can barely see the paint because it's peeling so badly. On the other side of the room, there is a table with a box on it. In the box are eight weird golden things. They look like huge ear pieces.

Coco lands, giggling about something and it takes a few seconds for Nico to follow her. Rapunzel jumps down last. Man, she has a lot of hair.

Hermione is inspecting the ear pieces. I go and join her. She holds one up.

"Any ideas?" Her voice is bossy, like a know it all, but I like that. Wait, what? I look at her and she looks back at me, still holding up the ear clip. Her brown hair tumbles in waves and her eyes seem like melted chocolate. I could have sworn that something passed between us, but she turns away. I'm pretty sure that her ear turns a little red.

I am interrupted from my whirling thoughts by the Voice.

"Unfortunates. The golden objects are whisper-clips. Please attach one to your right ear. I will guide you through them, especially the Saboteur on each floor."

We put the whisper-clips on, but I'm wondering what the 'Saboteur' is. As if in answer, the Voice buzzes through the ear piece.

"The Saboteur on each floor will try to ensure that the team _fails _the challenge. If the team pass, then the Saboteur is automatically trapped on that floor. If the Saboteur succeeds in making the team fail, then you will all vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why. The person with the most votes it trapped."

Realisation dawns on our faces. One person will escape. The rest of us...

"Line up against the purple wall." We obey and I blink. The room has changed completely. It is full of twisted and gnarled trees, covered in red and yellow fruit. I look closer and see that some of the fruits are purple. In the middle of the room are eight baskets.

"Unfortunates, this is poisoned harvest. To pass, at the end of the thirty seconds none of the baskets may be contaminated with poisoned purple berries. They may only contain red and yellow ones. If two or more baskets are contaminated, the team will fail."

She goes silent and I think that my whisper-clip has stopped working. I am about to take it off, but the Voice starts talking again. She goes over the rules again.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!" I sing a basket onto my back and immediately grab a handful of red and yellow berries. I toss them into Four's basket and wonder who the Saboteur is. Then I mentally face-palm. She must have told someone when my whisper-clip went silent.

I continue to fill up Four's basket, then move on to Edith's. She turns when I put the first couple in with a scowl. The feeling is mutual. Little kids generally don't like me. Coco has climbed a tree on the other side of the room and is pelting Rapunzel and Nico with fruit. I can't help it. I burst out laughing. Four follows my gaze and chuckles. I only stop when Hermione catches my eye and gives me a look of stone.

Four catches the look and bursts out laughing all over again. This time, Edith joins in. Isaac is doing pretty well with collecting the fruits, but I wonder how he can tell which ones are red and yellow. His fingers skim over the purple ones and they are left untouched.

"Thirty seconds remaining."

I'm not worried at all. I haven't seen anyone putting any purple berries in, so we must have passed. Time ticks by and I pelt a couple of fruits at Coco when she accidentally hits me instead of Nico. She dodges and they hit Hermione, who in turn aims at me. They miss and hit Four. Soon we have an entire war of fruit throwing. Me and Four side together against Hermione and Rapunzel. Edith runs up into the tree with Coco and Nico and Isaac just stand and watch in the shelter of a particularly big tree.

"Three, two, one...your time is up. You have passed." I give a small sigh of relief. "Now, line up and vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

I am confused, but we line up.

"Rapunzel."

"Coco, because she was distracting everyone."

"Nico."

"Coco because I saw her throw a purple berry into a basket."

"Gale." I am stunned, I can't think of who it might be, so I just go along with it.

"Coco, because she threw a fruit at me." It sounds stupid and everyone stares at me, so I shrug helplessly.

"Isaac."

"I couldn't see anything, but Gale because that argument sounded weak."

"Coco."

"Rapunzel because I saw her putting purple fruits in baskets. Why else would I have been throwing fruit at her?"

"Tobias." Four rolls his eyes.

"Nico because he didn't do anything."

"Hermione."

"Rapunzel because she was trying to be sneaky, but every time she put a berry in someone's basket, I took it out."

We all stare at her. Rapunzel gives her a questioning look and Nico glowers at Hermione. I stand next to her and give him a glare back. His glare sends shivers down my spine and I have sudden visions of suffocating and dying in painful ways.

"You don't want me as an enemy." He hisses. Hermione and Rapunzel both push us to other ends of the room.

"Edith."

"Gale because he threw random berries in my basket and I think I saw a purple one."

"You have voted for Coco." The said person just shrugs. "But the team passed, which means that the Saboteur is automatically trapped on this floor. I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact..."

She pauses for effect and I wish she would get on with it.

"..._R__apunzel_."

* * *

There is instant mayhem. Nico's eyes go wide and he starts muttering.

"No, no, no..." Rapunzel tries to calm him down, but I think he deserves it. His eyes are scared I am suddenly afraid. They are broken, like something inside him has shattered. He swings round to me and I take a couple of steps backwards.

The trees have disappeared. The others are standing around us. Nico raises a fist to punch me, but it stopped. Hermione is standing in front of me.

"No. Grow up."

"Don't argue." This is a new voice. We all turn to see a girl with blonde hair leaning against the window sill. She is dressed head to toe in black and I can see a tattoo of something on her collarbone.

"Tris?" Four walks towards her. They stop, a couple of feet apart, before he lifts her up and swings her round. They start making out.

"GET A ROOM!" Coco says loudly. "THERE ARE LITTLE CHILDREN HERE!" She points to Edith, who shrugs. Four and 'Tris' break apart.

"What are you doing here?" Four says.

"I'm trapped." She looks around at us. "Do any of you know a guy named Percy?"

Nico steps forwards. "Yes."

"I think he escaped." Nico's face relaxes slightly. He must care about this 'Percy' a lot. The trapdoor suddenly drops open. Isaac was standing on it. He falls straight down. I hear him slam into the ground, followed by a lot of swearing.

Hermione follows him, dragging Coco and Edith with her. I remain. Four and Tris are talking earnestly. Tris kisses him one last time, before shoving him through the trapdoor.

Rapunzel is trying to reason with Nico, but he will have none of it.

"I'm not leaving you." He says. Rapunzel looks at me pleadingly. I don't want to do it, mainly because he'll kill me later, but I pick Nico up bodily and drop him through the trapdoor. I turn back to say something, but Rapunzel and Tris are already in deep conversation about something.

I jump and land on Nico. The trapdoor slams shut.

One down. Seven left.

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry that Rapunzel is trapped and that Tris hasn't escaped yet, but I have an idea about Rapunzel which ties in with the threequel idea below.**

**I want to write a threequel because I've had an idea for how to end it when we have all the trios together. Three people will have escaped. The tower won't be able to trap any more people when they're done with it.**

**In the last story would be: Ron, Peeta, Christina, Annabeth, Hiccup, Merida, Agnes (Despicable me) and Mouse (Cathy Cassidy book)**

**Please review!**


	4. Floor Seven: Feed Me Lies

**Hi! Thanks for all the favourites and follows!**

** _ixie pixie_: Please keep reviewing, they are really helpful :) I will try to read Homestuck soon :) Thanks for the cookie xD (I am a Nico fangirl, seriously)**

**KAMelody: Unless I typed his name somewhere by accident, Peeta isn't already in the story...I will think about using Prim though :)**

**Guest: Yes, they will meet the people left behind, but I'm not so sure about the chance of escape...I have ideas.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione, Isaac, Tobias, Gale, Nico, Edith and Coco remaining.**

* * *

Nico POV

_Rapunzel..._I only met her about fifteen minutes ago, but it feels like I've known her a life-time. but she's trapped. The first person that I've ever actually liked...gone.

I want to kill Gale, but I don't have the energy. It feels like I left my strength up there with Rapunzel.

Hermione looks a little lost now, because she doesn't have Rapunzel to talk to. I am about to go over to her, but Gale walks over to her, an apologetic smile on his face which makes me want to slap it.

Four and Isaac are talking quietly and I can't help but wonder what it's like not to be able to see. Endless darkness. But it can't be as bad as-

_No. Don't think about it._ I want to pass out as the memories of Tartarus come swarming back. I stumble and have to lean against the wall. I shut my eyes, then almost jump out of my skin as a small hand takes mine.

Edith is standing next to me with huge grey eyes. She actually looks a little bit like Annabeth, if the hat was taken off. She looks more like a child of Athena than a child of Ares, but then again, most of Ares's children look a little weird.

Clarisse would kill me for saying that, but it's true. The only thing they share is the permanent scowl, which Edith doesn't have.

"Are you okay?" She looks mildly concerned, which for an eight year old must be hard. I'm impressed, which is not something I say lightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Coco walks over and I scowl at her. "Happy?" I spit.

"No, actually." I am surprised at how calm she is, that she isn't flying into a rage at what I've said and done. "I wanted to apologise."

My fatal flaw is holding a grudge, but I'm so surprised that I can't hold anything against her.

"That's...okay, I guess."

"Unfortunates, line up against the purple wall." I want to rip off the ear piece and fling it out of the window, but someone will be killed if I do, or worse, trapped forever.

We line up and I don't bat an eyelid as the room changes. It is suddenly covered in random plants. We are sitting on two benches. I'm squashed between Coco and Isaac. Edith is on the other side, on the end next to Hermione. Gale and Four are next to them.

The benches are at an angle, facing in towards a mini stage. On it are two of the least realistic flowers I have ever seen. They are purple and have huge, fluffy leaves. As I said, unrealistic. Between them is a magnifying glass with a platform underneath it. In the middle of the room are three sacks of seeds, two of which are open.

"Unfortunates, this is feed me lies. The two flowers are Phyllis, who loves truths-" The taller flower on the left wiggles about a bit. "And Madge, who loves lies." The one on the right huffs. "You will place a seed underneath the magnifying glass, and Phyllis will read out the statement written upon it. You must decide whether is true or false. If you decide true, you will feed it to Phyllis. If false, feed it to Madge. Get three wrong and you fail. Three right and you pass."

She goes quiet for a second, then buzzes in my ear.

"Nico, do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team fails this challenge. You can do this by persuading the team that the false statements are true and vice-versa."

I don't flinch, but stay as relaxed as I can. The next five minutes are going to be hell, I have to make sure that we fail. She goes over the rules quickly.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!" We all look at each other and I jump as the truthful flower starts to talk.

"Well? Pick up one of the seeds then!" Coco takes one and shoves it under the magnifying glass. The flower peers down at it and reads:

"Blue eyes are an ancient mutation, True or False?"

"Nico, it's true, you must convince them that this is a lie!" The voice hisses. I sit forwards. Hermione is debating with Four.

"It's false!" He insists. "How can your _eye colour _be a mutation?"

"But I'm sure I read it somewhere!" Hermione looks up earnestly.

"It's too weird." Coco says. Edith nods along.

"It can't be right." I give Hermione an apologetic look, whilst killing myself inside with relief. Coco picks up the seed and feeds it to Madge, who spits it out.

"Oh dear, what a waste of the truth!" Phyllis tuts and a buzzer sounds. I try to look fed up and annoyed. This time Edith picks up a seed and places it under the magnifying glass.

"The King of Spades is the only playing card king without a moustache. Is it true or is it a lie?"

"It's a lie! The King of _Hearts _is the only one without a moustache."

Hermione looks stumped. She looks sideways, but Four and Gale look confused.

"What's a king of spades?" Gale asks. Hermione opens her mouth to explain, but I cut her off.

"We don't have time. I think that it could be true..." I leave it open and shrug.

"I can't see the cards..." Isaac says. Coco and Edith look at each other.

"I don't play cards." Edith mutters.

"I think it's true." Coco says matter-of-factly. I tilt my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looks determined, so I turn to Edith. "You heard her." Edith feeds it to Phyllis, who spits it out.

"Too many lies!" She shakes herself, sounding upset. Then she perks up. "Two wrong! Let's get one right, shall we?"

I pick up a bean and put it under the magnifying glass. The flower mutters a thanks as I sit down.

"Ah, what have we got here? Let me see...Hippophobia is a fear of horses? True or False?"

"It's true!" The voice hisses.

I burst out laughing, but Hermione frowns.

"True." Coco looks up.

"Yes, I've heard that before."

"Are you sure?" I say. I want to scream and tell them to get it wrong, but I force myself to keep a mask of calm.

"Sure." They chorus. I pick it up and feed it to Phyllis. She eats it hungrily.

"Thank you!" Hermione takes one this time.

"Hmm...The Romans used to make toothpaste out of urine. True or False?"

"It's true!" Well, that explains a lot, *cough*Octavian*cough*. I pretend to think it through.

"Probably false. That's disgusting." Hermione says. Edith makes a face.

"It could be true though..." I say. I wonder why I do it, but Hermione immediately shakes her head.

"It has to be false."

"Fine." I hold my hands up in defeat, but Isaac frowns.

"I thought it was true. I read it somewhere." He seems to sense the funny looks he's getting. "_Before_ I became blind."

"False." Hermione is getting agitated.

"Yes ma'am." I mock salute her and she picks it up, before feeding it to Madge. Madge spits it out and I take the chance to say "_Hermione!" _sounding as annoyed as I can. She goes red.

"Unfortunates. You have failed miserably." I could swear that she sounds happy. "Now it is time for you to vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

This is the moment of truth. I have to keep calm. Breathe, Nico, breathe.

"Nico."

"Hermione, because she was so sure of that last one which made us fail."

"Isaac."

"Hermione for the same reason as Coco."

"Hermione."

"Coco because she seemed very sure about the one with cards."

"Coco."

"Hermione because she is meant to be smart from the Harry Potter books, but she got those ones wrong." I forgot there were books about Harry Potter...I could have used that against her.

"Tobias."

"Hermione because of that last one."

"Gale."

"Coco because she seemed too sure about herself." That is a weak argument and he knows it.

"Edith? Who do you think the Saboteur was?"

"Hermione." She shrugs. It's obvious why.

"You have voted for Hermione. Hermione, you will not be leaving this room. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..." Everyone stares at her angrily and I feel a little sorry for her, whilst panicking about what Gale is going to do.

"...Nico." There is a stunned silence. I look up and give a half-smile. Hermione glares at me, then marches over and slaps me. Hard.

"Ow!" My face feels like it's peeling off. Edith and Coco run over. Hermione is yelling insults, something about being a 'blast-ended skank' and a 'cauldron bum'. Gale shoves her behind him and towers over me threateningly. I've seen worse. He swears at me, but I just stand there and take it. Gods, I have _Hades _as a dad. No-one scares me.

"Cool. Save it." I walk past him to where the trapdoor is. "Later!" I jump.

* * *

Hermione POV

The trapdoor slams shut after them.

"Well then." I spin around to see Harry. "Looks like we're trapped together then!" He says brightly. He holds out his arms and I run into them, tears streaming down my face.

There is a certain Son of Hades that I want to kill.

* * *

**I got the insult from Wizard Swears on YouTube. Nico is by far my favourite character, did I do a good job from his POV?**

**Sorry about Hermione being trapped, but it is what it is. I know that she probably knew all the answers, but let's just go along with it and say that she was wrong, just this once.**


	5. Floor Six: Rotten Eggs

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews!**

** _ixie pixie_: I started reading Homestuck...then I forgot to save it and have to start all over, so I will try to do that some time soon :) Thanks again for all the reviews (Yes, Hades/Pluto is by far my favourite god, followed by Apollo) WAIT! I found my place on Homestuck...everything's cool :):):) This time I'm saving it :)**

**ShiningOpal: I'm glad that you did, it makes it waaay easier to understand :) Yeah, Coco is a Harry Potter fan I think, she doesn't read much, being an outdoorsy girl but I'm sure she's watched all the movies...**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Isaac, Four, Gale, Coco, Nico and Edith remaining.**

* * *

Coco POV

Well, this is a good day. I am trapped in a tower with a bunch of strangers. It's like a morbid Hunger Games in a gothic setting. Rapunzel and Hermione are both Trapped, which means that I am officially the eldest girl! I've never been able to claim that title, what with having three older sisters and an older step-sister. Being the youngest is HARD.

Edith is hanging round me and I am surprised. It was always Summer who was the best with kids. She's one of my older twin sisters. The other one is Skye and she is OBSESSED with collecting old stuff. She calls it vintage. I call it old.

My step-sister Cherry is half Chinese and she is the COOLEST step-sister you could ever want. Sometimes I think she's more of a sister than Honey.

Honey is my eldest actual sister and she is a NIGHTMARE. I mean, come on, how else can I describe her? She is a rebel and she breaks all the rules. I'm pretty sure that she sneaks out at night to kiss unsuitable boys...

Anyways, the voice is telling me to line up. She is ANNOYING with a capital A. Who does she think she is?

We line up anyway and I am stood next to Nico. He's so moody...then again, everyone loves a bad boy, right?

"Floor Six: Rotten Eggs" I wrinkle my nose. That sounds revolting.

The room changes and I am suddenly in between two walls. It's like being in a toilet stall, except that both ends are open, one with a conveyor belt and one with a rack of purple eggs...wait, purple?

"To pass, at the end of ninety seconds, twelve boxes must be full of the right colour eggs. Isaac you have blue eggs, Tobias has green, Gale yellow, Edith orange and Coco purple. Nico, you are in charge of stacking them on the end table."

She goes silent and I realise that I can see feet to either side of me. I crouch down. To one side, a pair of little feet shuffle impatiently. That must be Edith. To my right, a pair of black trainers are tapping. I think it's Nico. I must be near the end then.

When she's finished telling the Saboteur who they are, she goes over the rules again. As if we didn't all hear them the first time, honestly.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

The conveyor belt begins to move and I hear people calling colours to each other. I get a few purple eggs ready for when a box arrives of my colour. A green one sails past with only five out of six eggs in it...this will be harder than I thought.

A purple box conveniently arrives and I ditch four eggs in it, before picking it up off the conveyor and filling it. There are no rules against that, right?

We have about three boxes done by this point, orange, green and purple. The first surprise comes when I hear the smashing of some eggs. I stick my head out over the conveyor and see a box of smashed eggs on the floor. Another eggs whizzes by and knocks a full box of blue eggs to the edge of the conveyor. They teeter for a moment, but I grab them and pass them to Nico.

I think that it was a blue egg, but Isaac would find it pretty hard to aim...right? I mean, blind people don't just go round egging people's cars. **(A/N Oh Coco, if only you knew...)**

I think that Gale is next to him...he must have managed to get one of Isaac's eggs and tried to frame him...that's a bit dumb, trying to frame a blind person.

I have stopped working, and suddenly notice the amount of empty purple boxes around me. I fill them as quickly as possible, but _someone _*cough*Gale*cough* threw eggs at two of them and knocked them off.

The floor is soon strewn with random bits of egg and my eyes are watering, She really wasn't joking when she said 'rotten'. We have thirty seconds left and only five full boxes. We'll never do it, but I know who to blame.

Time is ticking. I throw another few into a box and manage to get it full. Nico stacks it before it can harmed by the not-so-secret egg thrower.

"Three, two, one. Time is up. You have failed miserably." Old bat, she sounds delighted. "You will now vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Isaac."

"I think it was Gale because I heard him shoving egg boxes off the conveyor."

"Gale."

"Nico because he was in charge of stacking boxes."

"Nico."

"Gale because the feeling is mutual."

"Coco."

"Gale because he stole some of Isaac's eggs and threw them. How can a blind person throw an egg with that much accuracy?" I hear a snort from Isaac and wonder why.

"Four"

"Nico because I think he shoved some on the ground."

"Edith."

"Gale. Obviously."

"You have voted for Gale." I nod to myself, satisfied. He was obviously the Saboteur. "I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..."

I look left and right as the walls disappear. "...Isaac."

Gale looks ready to murder Isaac, but the trapdoor drops open. Nico grabs Isaac's arm and pulls him over to it. He is smiling. Nico is smiling. Before he jumps, he turns and gives Gale the one-fingered salute, before smirking and leaving.

Edit tries to imitate it, but I stop her and shake my head.

"No. Just go." She shrugs and jumps. Four runs a hand through his hair, then follows her. I'm left with Gale. A weak coughing diverts our attention. A girl with a pixie hair cut is sitting against the wall. She has one of those oxygen thingy's.

"You did well." She says weakly. "Tell Isaac to win for me."

There is a yell from below.

"HAZEL?"

She opens her mouth to call back, but begins coughing so badly that I feel like I'm dying with her. Gale kneels and puts a hand on her shoulder. I figure I should go.

I jump and hear some swear words. I landed on Nico.

Oops.

* * *

**Okay, I apologise for this one, I couldn't find any more challenges for this amount of people, so I had to rely on my memory for this one. I couldn't remember all the details (I was about six when I last watched it, so yeah) but I think that this is near to what it was...I remember them shoving eggs off the conveyor belt at least...heh**

**Yeah, they meet everyone stuck. I have three possible candidates to win in my head now, but if you have an idea, please put it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	6. Break Room

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot :)**

** _ixie pixie_: I'm not very far in, I think that John's gone crazy because he had a voice telling him to get cookies...Heh...thanks for the cookies *munches on them* Yeah, Nico is probably pretty annoyed...xD**

**Guest: Coco is from Cathy Cassidy's series _The Chocolate Box Girls _and her book is the fourth one, called _Coco Caramel._**

**Guest: I'll do what I can about Nico winning, but the tower has a spell on it which prevents him from shadow-travelling.**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Isaac, Four, Coco, Nico and Edith remaining.**

* * *

Edith POV

The trapdoor slams shut and I start to laugh. Nico and Coco are all tangled up in a mess of arms and limbs, but none of us move to help them. Me, because I'm laughing, Isaac because he probably can't see them and Four because he is looking at them in disgust.

I wonder why, then I realise that he was friends (sort-of) with Gale...They both voted for him...

"Unfortunates. This is a break room. You have fifteen minutes of time, before carrying on."

She goes silent, so I finally help Nico and Coco up. Nico is using a bunch of words that I probably shouldn't know, but to be honest the minions have said worse...It's probably a good thing that Gru doesn't speak their language properly or half of them would be fired. (I'm looking at you Dave.)

Four is at the window, staring out, without really seeing. I join him and look straight down. The cage we were stuck in is on the ground by a dock. I raise my eyes a little and see a boat slowly drawing nearer. I almost choke on my own spit. Agnes is sitting at the front of it, clinging to the stern. Her brown eyes are staring up at the tower and I want to scream at her to paddle away or something, but my voice won't work.

Next to her is a boy about Nico's age with scruffy brown hair. I look a little harder and see that he has a fake leg. He has his arm around a girl with the frizziest, reddest hair I've ever seen.

Opposite them is a boy with blonde hair. A boy with flaming red hair is next to him. He is waving about a wooden stick a lot like Hermione's. A girl sits alone at the other end of the boat with chin length black hair and tanned skin. She is wearing full black clothes like Four.

He suddenly stiffens.

"Christina?"

"Annabeth?" I jump and see Nico standing on my other side. He's staring at a blonde girl wearing a bright orange shirt. I'm sure that's a dagger at her side.

The last figure I can't make out very well because they've got their back to me, but there are eight of them, all about to take on the tower after us.

I hope that even if I don't escape then Agnes will. Margo must be going out of her mind with worry.

Isaac leans against the wall and slides down it so he's sitting. He groans and I turn to look at him.

"Hazel is one of my best friends." He says to no-one in particular. "She has lung cancer which makes her terminal, but her oxygen tank is probably running low, which means she could die soon...at least she'll be with..." He chokes up and I'm afraid to say anything.

Coco sits down next to him and starts murmuring comfort. Nico looks like he wants to join them, but doesn't know how. I walk over to him and tap his arm.

"Just go sit down."

"I can't." He looks down at me with a pained expression. "It's just...I have a sister called hazel and I don't want her to die. Well, technically she's already dead, but she is alive now..." He trails of and leaves me confused. I go to stand back by the window. They are almost at the edge of the island. If I crane my neck enough and look down, I can see Nico's sword, quivering in the rock.

I wonder what happened to that other person who escaped, Percy, or whatever his name was. There's no other boats. As if reading my mind, Nico suddenly says "He's a Son of Poseidon, who is god of the sea. Percy can use water powers."

"What can you use?" I ask. I'm interested in this sort of stuff, I know a little bit about Greek gods, _especially _Ares. I love all the fighting and stuff, there's so much blood! Anyway, I tune back into Nico.

"I can summon armies of the dead and I can do this pretty cool thing called shadow-travelling-" He breaks off and his eyes go wide.

He holds an arm out in front of him and clenches his fist. All of the shadows in the room bleed together on the opposite wall and start to swirl. It looks a bit like a vortex. Nico takes a breath, then runs at it. I expect him to crash into the wall, but he makes it half-way into the vortex. Then it spits him out.

"I'm guessing that was an attempt at shadow-travelling?" Coco says. Nico just stares at wall and carries on staring until the trapdoor drops open.

"Come on, let's get this done with."

* * *

**Yeah, that was awful I know, I just walked in from dancing and have French to revise so it was a quick chapter :/**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	7. Floor Five: Snake Attack

**Hi! I know that last chapter wasn't the best, as I may have said, I had just walked in from dancing and was supposed to be revising French...**

**I'm really sorry that this is so late, I haven't had much time, what with revision and stuff :/**

**Oh yeah, this is a plea for help: IF ANYONE HAS EVER WATCHED TRAPPED AND KNOWS OF ANY CHALLENGES I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN, PLEASE PM ME WITH THEM OR LEAVE THEM IN REVIEWS, ALONG WITH A SHORT EXPLANATION. THANK YOU.**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Isaac, Four, Coco, Nico and Edith remaining.**

* * *

Nico POV

I can't shadow-travel. I can't shadow travel.

I want to find that voice and throw her into Tartarus. She knows everything. She knows exactly who to pick as Saboteur on each level, so that someone will be trapped who doesn't deserve it.

I will escape and I _will _free Rapunzel and the others. Even Gale, although the ungrateful little _swearword _doesn't deserve it...

We jump and this time I make sure to jump after Coco. My back still hurts where she landed on me. Isaac hits the floor and swears as usual.

Four seems to be mulling everything over. He keeps glancing up, as though checking to see if the ceiling is going to cave in. At the moment, darkness is welcome for me.

"Floor Five: Snake Attack."

I hate snakes. Little slimy things. Ugh. The room changes and we are facing a crumbling stone wall with a bunch of holes in it. Annabeth would hate the architecture of it.

The Voice is explaining the challenge. Basically we have to get from one side to the other, choosing the top, middle or bottom hole for each column. If we get bitten by the snake three times, the challenge is failed.

Of course, when the challenge starts, everyone looks directly at me.

"What?"

"Come on Nico..." Coco pushes me over to the start of the wall.

"Top, middle or bottom?" I ask, hoping that they get the right answer.

"Middle?" Four says. I am on guard because he doesn't speak much, so he could be being the Saboteur...Then again, Isaac was pretty good, no-one saw that coming.

"Middle?" I look at Coco. She nods with an indifferent shrug. Edith isn't really paying attention, she's staring out of the window.

I take a breath and plunge my hand into the hole. There is a buzzer sound and my hands feels like it's burning. I snatch my hand out and stare at it. Black venom is starting to seep through my veins and I feel sick. No-one else knows this, but I really hate blood. The reality kicks in suddenly and I swear and clutch my hand to me.

"Nico! There are kids here!" Coco half-shouts at me sounding amused. Edith looks round at me with a frown.

"Never-mind. Which one next?"

"Top." Isaac says unexpectedly. I don't wait for an agreement from anyone else, but stick my hand in the wall. A chime rings out and my hand comes out unscathed.

"One right, one wrong. Next?" Coco looks around. Four puts on a face to look like he's thinking, but I know he's lying.

"Bottom?" He suggests innocently. I glare at him, but he just shrugs.

"I say top." Isaac says again, surprisingly. I want to trust his judgement, but something about how certain he sounds is stopping me. I look at Coco. She is looking from Isaac to Four with a slightly amused expression, but she's worried.

"Let's go half-way and say middle." I stick my hand in the wall nervously. Nothing. A chime rings out. "Two right, one wrong."

I actually feel like smiling. That's not something I do often. One more to go.

"The only one we haven't tried is bottom..." I say slowly. Coco nods. Isaac does too, but I notice that Four doesn't look too pleased. I stick my hand in the bottom hole, expecting a chime and a sense of relief. Instead I get the burning sensation of being bitten again. Black venom is creeping all the way up my arm now and it'll soon reach my heart.

"We need to get this last one right." Isaac says. Four just nods and I am confused. Which one of them is the Saboteur?

"Well, middle has worked twice before..."

I don't wait for an argument. I just want it to be over. I plunge my hand back into the middle.

Burning.

My vision tunnels and everything goes black.

* * *

Four POV

Nico passes out and I look at his crumpled form. He must be dead. His body can't possibly fight that venom.

Isaac gives me a challenging look. Well, he would if he was facing the right way. At the moment he's looking slightly to the left. Coco has dropped down next to Nico.

"Come on death boy..." She shakes his shoulders. "WAKE UP!"

Edith turns around with a jolt and sees Nico on the floor.

"What-?"

The Voice is talking in my ear.

"Line up and vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Isaac."

"Four because he was being so obvious."

"Tobias." I groan inwardly at the use of my full name. Only Tris is allowed to call me that.

"Isaac because _he _was being so obvious."

"Coco."

"Um..." She looks up from her attempts to revive Nico distractedly. "Four. Yeah, lets go with Four."

"Edith."

"Isaac because he was a good Saboteur on the last floor, but he didn't fool me this time." She says it, but I'm not entirely convinced that she was fooled. Her eyes are darting about and she keeps rubbing her nose.

"Nico."

"Ugh..." He stirs from where he is on the floor and I almost jump out of my skin. The black venom has reached his cheeks and is spreading through it. "I...I pick Edith."

Then his eyes shut.

* * *

Coco POV

Edith? Why would he pick Edith?

Then it hits me. Four and Tobias were both arguing so they _looked _like the Saboteurs. Edith was quieter than she should have been.

"You have voted for Tobias and Isaac." A hexagonal box on a podium rises from the floor. "The loser is the person who picks the short straw."

The box opens to reveal six rods of metal. I stand and guide Isaac to the box. He grabs one at random. Four takes his time, before choosing one. He holds it up triumphantly. Then his smile slips away.

His straw is shorter by an inch.

"Tobias, you chose the short straw and therefore will not be leaving this room. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..."

I have guessed the answer and just want her to get on with it. "...Edith."

Four stares at Edith. He moves towards her, but the trapdoor opens and she jumps. Isaac stumbles after her. I grab Nico and haul him over to the trapdoor. Just as I drop him through, I hear a voice.

"Looks like I have company."

A girl with a brown side plait steps forwards. She looks familiar.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I guess. The Hunger Games is one of my most FAVOURITE movies of ALL time.

"Yes. You should jump and check on your friend with the poisoning." I take a couple of steps back. This is one of my biggest role-models and she's actually _talking _to me. Even if she is a fictional character. Whoa.

"Okay." I turn and leap down. I land on Nico. Again.

"_Di immortales_, Coco." He lets out another couple of cuss words before I realise I'm still on top of him.

This is awkward.

* * *

Edith POV

I got away with it. Phew. I start to laugh as Coco realises that she is still sitting on Nico. Her cheeks colour and he shoves her off.

The venom is pulsing through his body now and I can see that he's getting weaker. I run over and put a hand on his forehead. It's freezing.

A glint of gold catches my eye. Outside the window, I can see a lock of golden hair. It starts to glow. I grab Nico's arm and haul him over to the window. Coco looks at me as though I've gone mad.

I grab the hair and wind it around Nico's hand. The venom fades away and I could swear I hear faint singing from above...

* * *

**I AM STILL READING HOMESTUCK**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	8. Floor Four: One-eyed watcher

**Hi! Thanks for any reviews, I will try to update daily, depending on how much homework I get given and stuff :)**

_**ixie pixie**_**: Thanks once again for the great review! I am at the bit in Homestuck where Rose is in the science lab, John has just beaten up two huge imp thingy's and Jade has been introduced, if that helps :) I'm somewhere where the PM dude is talking about mail...I don't really get it, but I'll carry on reading and figure it out :) It's somewhere in act two :)**

* * *

**Isaac, Coco, Nico and Edith remaining.**

* * *

Nico POV

Everything hurts. My hand is burning and I can feel the poison pumping through my veins. My heart is slowing and I know that soon it will stop completely.

I have enough energy left to shove Coco off me when she lands, but then I lose the will to move.

Someone drags me across the floor and I feel a cool breeze across my face. The person lifts up my hand and winds something around it. It feels like hair.

A sweet singing suddenly fills my ears.

_"Flower, gleam and glow,  
__Let your power shine,  
__Make the clock reverse,  
__Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt.  
__Change the fate's design.  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine...  
What once was mine..."_

My hand slowly stops burning. The poison is leaving my blood stream, as through being absorbed out of me by the music. Then pain subsides and I open my eyes.

Edith is standing, holding the hair around my hand. It is long and golden.

"Punzie?" I whisper. The hair suddenly tugs away and is dragged back upwards. My strength is back, but seeing even part of her brings back the pain that I'll never see her again. Probably not even in the underworld.

"You're alive." I turn my head to see Coco kneeling in the middle of the room, where I had pushed her off.

"Don't sound so disappointed." I give her a half-smile, but she continues staring like she's seen a ghost.

"You have a challenge to do." A small voice whispers. We all whip round to see where it's coming from.

A young girl emerges from the shadows. She is wearing a white dress and has straggly blonde hair. She looks like a younger version of Luna Lovegood, one of Athena's kids.

"What's your name?" Edith walks over to her and the girls shrinks back.

"I'm Diamond." Edith reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder, but the girl takes a couple of steps backwards. "Please don't hurt me!"

I stare at her and her eyes suddenly meet mine. I look straight into her deepest fears and see a man wearing a clown costume. He has a whip. He is beating her and three other boys.

"We won't hurt you." I say quietly.

"Don't be scared." Adds Isaac. He's looking at the wall next to Diamond. She looks over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." He says. She doesn't look convinced, but Coco intervenes.

"He's blind. He's looking at where your voice is coming from, if that makes sense?"

Diamond nods uncertainly, then she turns to me.

"If you see Tag, tell him I'm alright."

"Who's Tag?" I ask, but she's not there.

"Line up against the wall. Diamond will be back when the challenge is over."

We line up.

"Unfortunates, this is One-Eyed Watcher. To pass, you must correctly identify which cup his eye is under three times. Get it wrong three times and the team fails."

Isaac looks offended at the entire thing. I'm more interested in the fact that the room has suddenly turned into a circus tent. I'm glad that Diamond did disappear. She would have been freaking out about crazy clowns.

A man is standing behind a table. He is wearing a turban and is covered in jewelled robes. I know that he's a fake at once. The table itself has three cups on it, and balanced on top of one, there is a fake eyeball.

The Voice is choosing a Saboteur and I realise that it is probably Coco. She's the only one who hasn't been a Saboteur yet. She is looking straight ahead, but there are no signs of deceit or worry in her eyes and I wonder if it actually is her.

To be honest, I don't want her to be trapped. Weird as she is, Coco is like the annoying little sister of the family, even more annoying than Edith. I realise that I don't want Edith to be trapped either. Or Isaac.

I can't vote for any of them. I would be a traitor.

The word traitor sends a shudder up my spine. I remember trying to rescue Percy from my fathers dungeon...Being called a traitor is soul destroying...not that my soul needs to be any more destroyed...

"Nico, do not react, you are the Saboteur." WHAT? AGAIN? I am going to find that voice and strangle her. I don't flinch, but in my head I am coming up with a thousand ways to kill her. "You can make the team fail this challenge by using your powers of persuasion to get them to choose the wrong cup."

She blabbers on a bit, but I am already trying to decide the best way to do this. Isaac will have to take our word for it and Edith probably won't be able to keep track of it. So the only competition is Coco.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

The turban-man puts a fake eye-ball underneath the middle cup, before switching them around so fast that my mind goes blank. When he stops, my eyes are watering and I have no idea which cup the eyeball is underneath.

"Nico, the eyeball is underneath the left cup." The voice hisses. Coco is staring at them.

"Probably middle." I say. I can't be bothered to be subtle.

"That's what I was going to say too." Edith agrees. Coco shrugs and points to the middle cup. He lifts it to reveal...nothing.

I make sure that I look disappointed, but Coco and Edith are both staring at me, with something accusatory about their gazes.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed." I give Edith an appraising look, but she just punches my arm. It hurts too.

The watcher has moved around the cups again without us noticing.

"Middle." The Voice tells me.

I look at Coco.

"Your call." She looks at the cups carefully.

"Right."

"You heard her." I look up at the watcher. The cup is, of course, empty.

We go through the entire thing again, this time with Edith choosing the wrong cup. We have failed.

"Line up and vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Nico." I can't choose. I can't choose. I-

"I vote for..." I look along the line. Coco looks at me, then points to herself. I mouth 'Are you sure?' and she nods. "Coco."

"Isaac."

"I vote for Edith. I'm sorry."

"Edith."

"I vote for Nico."

"Coco."

"I vote for Isaac."

"The voting is a four-way tie. You will all pick a straw and whoever has the shortest wins."

We open the box and I take the shortest straw that is sticking out of it. Coco, Edith and Isaac each pick one and we hold them up.

Mine is the longest. Edith and Coco's are about the same length.

Isaac is trapped.

* * *

Isaac POV

The others take in breaths and I know that mine must be the shortest. That's fine. I'm near-ish to Hazel and that little girl, Diamond, will probably help me.

I hear the others jump, Coco stopping to give me a hug. Then I am alone.

"Poor unfortunate Isaac. How do you feel about being trapped?"

"I feel like I want one of them to win and kick your butt."

* * *

Diamond POV

The blind boy is trapped. I take his hand and lead him over to the wall, where he sinks down to sit on the floor.

"Diamond?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Tag?"

I debate on my answer. I know he didn't escape, that was Percy who yelled up earlier. So either Tag or Jack is sitting directly below me and the other on the final floor. Tag isn't directly related to me, but he's more like family than Mark, Luke and Matthew.

"Tag is my brother."

* * *

**I know that it lacked description, but there wasn't much to say, so it's probably a little boring...anyways, WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL THREE! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!**

**Please review for your favourite!**

**Oh yeah, Diamond's real brothers are called Mark, Matthew and Luke, then she has an older sister called Mary-Martha and a little brother called John, but she doesn't know John because she was sold to the circus not long after he was born.**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	9. Floor Three: Wicked Wardrobes

**Hi! Thanks for any reviews, I will try to update daily, depending on how much homework I get given and stuff :)**

_**ixie pixie**_**: Please keep reviewing! I think I'm in act three of Homestuck now, but I'm not sure.**

**Rotten Eggs is actually called Freaky Factory, but I prefer Rotten Eggs.**

**YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ MY FIRST FIC: Trapped! IN ORDER TO GET THE GIST OF THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Oh yeah, I FOUND MORE CHALLENGES! WOOHOO! Hemhem...let's get on...**

* * *

**Coco, Nico and Edith remaining.**

* * *

Coco POV

The final three...I could actually win this! Oh wow, imagine what it'd be like to just win and walk in home saying "Hi mum, I got taken to this weird, gothic tower where I was forced to fight for freedom against seven other people, but don't worry I survived." That would be AMAZING!

But I have to win first. Focus, Coco.

Nico and Edith are leaning against the purple wall, so I copy them.

The room suddenly changes and we are face to face with three HUGE wardrobes. I mean, I could stand quite comfortably in one...unless it's like the choky in _Matilda_, but I doubt that. There are random lamps scattered about and they are all turned off. Ivy trails between them...

Ooh, look at me getting all descriptive! That's usually Cherry's job, seeing as she's the writer of the family. She wrote me a story about a horse once and- Never mind, I need to focus.

"Floor Three: Wicked Wardrobes."

That sounds strange.

"To pass, at the end of ninety seconds, all the lamps must be on. You will turn them all on and when they are all shining, you must climb into your wardrobes. The Saboteur will then have five seconds to switch off as many lamps as they can. When the gramophone begins to play, you will all come out and turn on any lights."

She goes silent and I'm honestly surprised that she isn't buzzing in my ear. I'm the only one who hasn't been the Saboteur yet, after all...

Suddenly the world tilts and I am in a wardrobe.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

I fumble for the door handle and stagger out. Nico and Edith are already switching on lights, so I run and help. When they are all on, we retreat to the dark, wooden prisons.

I hear footsteps, but can't pinpoint exactly whose they are. Then, I almost jump out of my skin as a gramophone begins to play. It sounds AWFUL.

I get out, ready to turn on more lights, but they are all in front of my wardrobe. I stand for a couple of seconds in shock, before snapping to it and turning them off. Nico raises an eyebrow at me, but I shake my head firmly and he nods.

We creep back into the wardrobes, and this time I notice a keyhole. Heart hammering, I crouch down to it...and the person is in my blind spot. Hissing in frustration, I try to move...and tumble out of my cupboard in the process, just as the gramophone starts to play.

Edith gives me a hard look, but Nico is staring at the lights around his wardrobe. They're all off. I help him turn them on and sneak back into my wardrobe, this time not even bothering with the keyhole.

The gramophone screeches - sorry, _plays _and we sneak out. I help turn them on and just as we are about to get back in our wardrobes, the Voice says: "Your time is up. You have failed miserably." Old bat.

"Please vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Edith"

"Nico, because lights were on around his wardrobe." Hang on, there were some on around mine too...

"Nico."

"Edith, because I think she's lying." She glares at him and he takes a step back. Little girls can be annoying AND lethal.

"Coco. Who do _you _think the Saboteur was?"

"I-" I look from Edith to Nico. I am deciding their fate, literally. But I know that Edith was the Saboteur. "I think it was Edith."

"You have voted for Edith. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact...Edith."

Wow. Big shocker.

* * *

Edith POV

Thanks guys.

The trapdoor slams shut behind them. Neither of them would look me in the eye as they said goodbye.

"Well, it looks like I have a friend." I spin round and throw a punch at the voice, only to be doused in water. Gasping, I look up to see a boy, maybe a couple of years older than me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tag. Son of Poseidon. You?"

"Edith." Who was my dad again? Nico did say... "I'm Edith. Daughter of Ares."

* * *

**The Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Ares have met! Let's hope that they get on better than Percy and Clarisse...**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	10. Floor Two: Fight for Freedom

**Okay, I broke my promise when I said I was going to try and update daily *ducks a flying book* I'M SORRY!**

**But! Thanks for the few reviews!**

**HayBoss: Thanks :) (Secretly I'm team Nico too...)**

**Guest: They could surprise you...**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Don't worry, I'll keep the story running! There should be a sequel too, so keep reading P.s. I love your username :D**

**SO! CARRY ON READING! AND HAVE COOKIES! COOKIES ALWAYS HELP! And if you want to see what happens when you put the lyrics of 'Let 'em burn' through Google translate, look right at the bottom.**

* * *

**Coco and Nico remaining.**

* * *

Nico POV

We jump and land in a room that looks like a basement. Well, I hit the floor and Coco lands on top of me, yet again.

One little girl shouldn't be so hard to beat. Yet why can't I look her in the eye? There is a yell from above, followed by some choice words. I wonder if that's the 'Tag' guy that Diamond was on about.

There is an aura of death in the room. I turn to see a guy in chains leaning against the wall. He is deathly white, even his hair...wait, what? His hair is white.

He opens an eye and I jump. Surely he was dead. No-one can give off an aura of death that badly and be alive.

"Jack Frost?" Coco breathes.

"That's me." He croaks. Jack Frost? Isn't he that guy who runs around freezing everything and killing stuff in winter that gives dad so much extra paperwork? And on top of all that, he cheated death. So that guy is not exactly in my good books.

"You kill off everything in winter AND you cheated death?" I walk over to him and stare him straight into his eyes. He looks back without blinking.

"You think I wanted to?" This takes me by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Coco kneels down by him and takes an icy hand in hers. I kneel next to her.

"When I died, the moon turned me into Jack Frost and left me alone for 300 years before making me a guardian." He closes his eyes and gives a sigh. Even more death rolls off him. It's icy, like a lake in winter. "Only one of you can escape."

I start to stand up, then am swept off my feet. When I open my eyes again, me and Coco are on opposite sides of the room, wearing heavy chains with padlocks on the front. The chains are as cold and unforgiving as death, but for me that feels like home. That's a depressing thought.

"Floor Two: Fight for Freedom."

"Unfortunates, to pass this floor you must answer questions about your time in the tower. Whoever is first to get three right will win. When you get a questions right"

Okay. This should be easy.

"Time starts...now! Coco, who was Trapped on floor eight?"

She bites her lip and looks up to think. "Rapunzel?"

"Correct, Nico what are the names of the plants on floor seven?"

"Phyllis and Madge." I've never wanted to uproot two plants so much in my life.

"Correct, Coco what is the name of the challenge played on floor four?"

"Uhh..." She looks uncertain, then brightens. "Wicked Wardrobes?"

"Incorrect, it was One-eyed watcher. Nico, who was the Saboteur in Rotten eggs?"

"Isaac."

"Correct. Coco how many unfortunates were there in total at the beginning of the game?"

"Eight."

"Correct."

We are both two steps forward. If I get my next question right, I win. If I get it wrong and she gets hers right, she wins.

"Nico, who was trapped in this room when you entered?"

What? Oh, does she mean...

"Too slow, Jack Frost. Coco, what floor was the break room above?"

Talk about unfair, she didn't give me a chance! This all hangs on if Coco manages to answer the question.

"Floor Four."

"Incorrect, it was above floor five."

Okay. I _have_ to get this one right.

"Nico, who was trapped on floor seven?"

"Hermione." The answer springs to my mouth before I think it through.

"Correct. You answered the most questions right and therefore are free to go. Take your weapon and the key of freedom and go."

The key glitters in front of me and I grab it and turn it in the padlock. It falls away and I run over to Coco to unlock her too. They key dissolves in my hand.

"Take your weapon and go. Before I change my mind." I grab my sword from where it's floating lazily in front of me, before casting a look at Coco. She looks me straight in the eye.

"Get out of here. And if you ever meet my family, tell them I'm sorry."

"Nico?" A voice rasps. I turn to see Jack, covered in his chains. "Was Rapunzel with you?"

"Yes." My voice will break if I talk about her.

"Oh." He says in a small voice. I give Coco a small hug, before leaping down.

And this time, no-one lands on me.

* * *

**Whoa...I think we just reached the last chapter! There will be a sequel called 'Trapped! The threequel' or something like that. There may be an extra chapter on this one. Maybe.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Okay, the real lyrics for Let 'em burn:**

_**Let 'em burn! Let 'em burn!  
They are no longer my concern!  
Let 'em burn! Let 'em burn!  
Time to show them it's my turn!  
I don't care how they're going to scream...  
Let the fire rage on...  
Flames never seemed to bother me**_

**Lyrics after Google Translate:**

_**And hot! And hot!  
You do not have a problem!  
And hot! And hot!  
It's time to tell them in my hands!  
I do not know how to call  
Let the fire rage ...  
fire not overlooked**_

**The creepy thing is, 'Let it go' started playing just as I started typing this...Now I'm listening to a punk version of it and it's weird coz I'm not the sort of girl people would say listens to punk music...huh.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
